


Last Train Home

by glazedsun



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glazedsun/pseuds/glazedsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan and Brent wind up getting lost while on an impromptu road trip, and along the way Jonathan begins reflecting on their relationship and their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Train Home

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics in story from the song "11:59" by ryan star, title from a different song also by ryan. started as a simple fluffy kink meme fill, but it took on a bit of a life of it's own, and it became not just a sappy fic, but also playing off the whole idea of that cd and that moment of knowing who you are and where you want to be.
> 
> takes place after the 2010 cup win.

_Once upon a time, 11:59, in a car, in a street, in a town._

Jonathan Toews was lost. Hopelessly, hopelessly, lost. At the time, going away for a few days after an incredibly busy summer seemed like an amazing idea. Deciding to just drive until he found someplace? Probably not the smartest idea ever. He was driving along a long stretch of road, surrounded by wilderness, civilization feeling like a foreign concept. Despite everything, all he had to do was glance over at the sleeping man next to him and he would break into a smile. Brent looked so peaceful at that moment, so completely relaxed. Jon reached over with one hand, resting it on his lover’s thigh before turning his full attention back to the road.

_Solitary eyes, were staring back at mine, we couldn’t seem to make a sound._

Some forty minutes later, Jonathan glanced over at Brent, jumping slightly when he realized the other man was staring at him. The serene smile that had been on Brent’s face turned into a wicked grin at how startled Jon was. All Jon could do was smack Brent’s arm, trying to keep an annoyed face but letting out a soft laugh. No one could make him laugh as easily as Brent could, without even needing to say a word. It was one of just many things that he loved about the defenseman. The smile on his face grew when Brent laced his fingers with Jonathan’s. Brent squeezed their hands together, then lifted their hands so that he could press an absent kiss to the back of Jonathan’s hand, turning to stare out the window, a happy but slightly vacant expression on his face. It was just how their relationship worked, and Jon wouldn’t give it up for anything in the world.

_This could be the best time of our lives tonight. You and me, don’t let the moment pass by._

It took Brent about twenty minutes to realize that there wasn’t anything around them, and he frowned slightly. The first thing he did was lean over to check how much gas was left, entering into his protective mode. Before he could say anything, though, Jonathan turned to him.

“Don’t you start worrying,” he warned in his captain’s voice. That caused Brent to roll his eyes, but he didn’t respond outside of letting out a tense sigh. “We’ve still got almost a half tank of gas. There’s gotta be something coming up soon.” Brent continued to frown, about to make a suggestion when Jonathan cut him off. “No, we are not going to turn around. We have come this far already, there’s a better chance of us finding something ahead than trying to make it back.”

Brent sagged back in his seat, conceding defeat. “Well I’m still getting the GPS out to see where the nearest gas station is,” he said after a moment of silence, giving Jonathan a smug look. Jon considered protesting- they had said they were going to just drive, no following any directions- but he could see that it would be pointless arguing with the older man. Besides, they would eventually need to stop. He was getting hungry, after all.

Jonathan watched out of the corner of his eye as Brent fumbled through the glove compartment, trying to find the elusive GPS. He snickered when he heard Brent mutter something under his breath about needing a GPS just to find the GPS, shaking his head in amusement. “Hey Seabs?” Brent looked up from the tangle of cords he was fighting with, tilting his head to the side in acknowledgement. “Thanks for convincing me that we need this.”

“It’s going to be so worth it,” Brent beamed at Jonathan, leaning in for a quick peck when Jon could take his eyes off the road long enough. “Hell, this is all just part of the adventure!” he added, holding up his GPS and its mostly freed charger with a triumphant whoop. “Now we’re in business,” he said, turning it on and messing around, tongue sticking out in concentration.

“So worth it,” Jonathan agreed absently, shaking his head once again. What had he gotten himself into?

_The beat that my heart skipped was stolen by your lips, but I could never call this a crime._

As it turned out, Brent’s idea to pull out the GPS couldn’t have come at a better time. They were able to find a small town not all that far away, where they were told that if they had kept going on the road they were on originally, it would have been quite a ways until they found somewhere. Jonathan chose to ignore the triumphant look on Brent’s face, instead focusing on filling up the truck with fuel. He’d get his revenge… by making Brent drive the whole way back home, maybe. Yes, that sounded like the perfect plan. It was Brent’s truck, after all, it was only fair.

While the town they had stopped in was small, it had what they were looking for: food, and a place to stay for a few nights. By no means was it anything fancy. That wasn’t the purpose of their trip, however, and Jon found himself rather pleased with the newest turn of events. If they wanted fancy hotels and a big city, they could have just gone to Vancouver or flown somewhere else. What they needed was time to really be alone and be themselves. Where they wound up was perfect.

The only hotel in town wasn’t anything big, or even all that special. It was nondescript, with the same décor one would find in most small hotels, a breakfast buffet, and a small pool. It was clean, though, and it wasn’t a sleazy motel… always a plus. For Jonathan, the room itself didn’t matter, as long as he had Brent there. His Brent, who had just decided that a frail young maiden like Jonathan couldn’t carry her own bag. Jon just rolled his eyes, storming off after his partner while the hotel clerk sat laughing behind them, clearly amused by Brent’s antics. Why did he love the oaf in front of him again?

As soon as they got up to their room, Brent threw the bags aside and turned to face the younger man. Jonathan found himself pulled into the larger man’s embrace, his lips captured in a deep, passionate kiss that was fueled by emotions besides lust. By the time the kiss ended, Jon found himself breathing heavier, his face flushed. “What was that for?” he asked, voice soft and breathless.

“I’ve missed you,” Brent admitted, giving a sheepish smile. He pressed another quick kiss to Jon’s lips before stepping back, eyes wide. “Can we go eat now?”

Right, that was all part of why he loved the other man.

_It’s you I’ve waited for, like waves upon a shore. When you’re crashing into me, you’re the only one I need._

The moonlight had never looked as beautiful to Jonathan. Neither he nor Brent had felt like closing the curtains all the way yet, so they laid together in bed, the light from the moon the only light in the room. The moonlight fell across Brent’s chest and across his face. In the light, the serene expression that Brent wore made him look almost… well, the closest to angelic the man could ever look. It was a cliché, sappy, strange way for Jon to think of the other man, but there wasn’t another word that fit quite as well. Jonathan himself was on his side, tracing patterns over his partner’s bare chest and just looking at the other man. Reminiscing.

From almost the very moment that he had become a Blackhawk, Brent had been there next to him. At first, a relationship was the last thing on Jonathan’s mind- especially one with a teammate. His main focus was hockey, and his team. The last thing he wanted was to risk being outed by getting into a relationship with the wrong person. Hell, the last thing that he had time for was making a relationship work. Slowly but surely, as time went on, Jonathan slowly began to work his way out of his shell, learning to take a step back once in awhile. Brent had played a big part in that, and in the process, had worked his way into Jonathan’s heart.

They had been through a lot in the two years they were officially together. Incredible highs, horrifying lows, but there was one constant through everything for Jon: Brent. Through every injury (even before they got together), Brent was there. Whenever he doubted himself, either as a player or a leader, Brent was there. He could put the teasing aside and just be there, supporting and reinforcing. He didn’t always have the right words to say, but he did his best.

Brent was there through the good times, too. Winning the gold medal for his country would have been special on his own, but the fact that he could just skate over to Brent made it more special than he could have imagined. He got to celebrate locked in an embrace with the older man, one which lasted long enough to make others notice, but not so long that they began to question it. And just a month ago, he had won the Cup with Brent. Most of the evening had flown by in a bit of a blur, but the moment that he had shared with Brent was one of his clearest memories of the night. As their teammates gathered around them for a picture, neither he nor Brent could take their eyes off each other. They sat, grinning like fools, with only the Cup between them. The look in their eyes said more than any words possibly could.

As he watched Brent’s body react to his touches, arching up slightly or leaning into him, Jonathan realized that he never felt as complete as when he was with the other man. He felt like he was home, even though he wasn’t even sure the name of the town they were in. It didn’t matter, because he was there, with the man that he wanted to spend forever with.

_This could be the best time of our lives tonight, be the best time of our lives tonight._

“You’re thinking again,” Brent finally spoke up, reaching up to run his fingers through Jonathan’s hair. “Got your Captain Serious face on and everything. What’s on your mind?”

“How lucky I am,” Jonathan murmured, leaning in to press a kiss to Brent’s lips. Once the kiss ended, he met Brent’s eyes, trying to read them and figure out whether he should say what he actually wanted to say.

Brent smiled, his whole face lighting up. “You are pretty lucky, but then, so am I.” He raised an eyebrow as Jonathan continued to stare at him, his eyes never leaving Jon’s despite his confusion. “That’s not all you wanted to say, is it?” He finally asked, figuring out the expression. Jonathan frowned a little, chewing on his lower lip. He always seemed to forget how well Brent could read him. Two years of dating would do that. However, he still didn’t say anything, unsure if he should proceed. “Come on, babe, what’s the worst I could do?” Brent prodded gently, sitting up and pulling the smaller man into his lap.

“Say no,” Jonathan whispered, leaning with his shoulder against Brent’s chest. He didn’t know how he would be able to handle it, but he felt himself relaxing as Brent rubbed his lower back.

“You’ll never know if you don’t say anything,” Brent pointed out, which caused Jonathan to wrinkle his nose. There were times he really hated when Brent was right. That moment was one of those times.

If he wanted to say what he really wanted, Jonathan knew that it was now or never. He took a deep breath, shifting so that he was sitting nestled between Brent’s thighs. Brent wrapped his legs around Jon loosely, remaining silent as he just waited for Jonathan to gather his thoughts. “I was just thinking,” he finally began, taking Brent’s hand in his. As he spoke, he absently played with the older man’s fingers. “I can’t imagine my life without you. I never dreamed it was possible to feel this way about someone, but you…” Jonathan trailed off, shaking his head with a smile. The more that Jonathan talked, the wider Brent’s eyes got, as if he was picking up on what Jonathan was getting at. “I want to be with you for the rest of my life, Brent. For the rest of our lives.”

“Are you… proposing to me?” Brent asked, clearly shocked by what had just happened.

At the question, Jonathan fidgeted slightly, resorting to chewing on his lip once again. He looked down at their hands, the way that they fit together. Swallowing thickly, he looked back up at Brent’s waiting face. “Sort of. I… elope with me,” he blurted out, watching as Brent’s eyebrows made their way into his hairline. “I want to go back to Chicago with you as my husband.” Saying the words out loud made the whole idea seem concrete, a little odd, but there. Real.

“Are you serious?” was all that Brent was able to squeak out. In any other circumstance, the surprise on his face may have been downright comical. As it was, Jonathan was too nervous to see it that way.

“When am I ever not serious?” Jon dead-panned, trying to quell the swells of panic that were beginning to rise within him.

“Well, there was that time you called me fatty. I like to think you weren’t being serious then, but it did lead to some pretty wicked angry sex, so…” Brent trailed off, blushing slightly when he felt Jonathan glaring daggers at him. “You really want to do this? No family or friends there, all in secret?”

Jonathan nodded, the glare shifting again to his serious face. “We can tell people after, let them throw us a party if they really want. I just… want this to be you and me. Nothing big or fancy. You are where I belong, and I just want it to be that.”

Brent was silent for a few moments, gears turning in his head. After what seemed like an eternity, his face broke out into a huge smile that lit up the room. “Let’s do it.”

“Really?” Jonathan gasped, too stunned to really react. He hadn’t dreamed that Brent would actually want to go through with it. Brent was a little more sentimental than he was, and he’d thought for sure that the other man would rather some kind of big wedding or something. When Brent nodded, though, Jonathan let out a happy sound and leaned forward to kiss his partner deeply.

To think, Jonathan hadn’t originally even planned on going along with Brent’s idea for the trip. He was so grateful at that moment. Brent was his everything, and now he would be his forever.


End file.
